


The Broken Heir: Part 1

by jotxnheimr



Series: The Broken Heir [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Fandral is an Asshole, Hogun tries his best, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki knows he is Jotunn, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Seriously though someone get rid of Fandral, Sif is also an asshole, Sigyn is the best, Someone give Loki a hug please, Thor doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxnheimr/pseuds/jotxnheimr
Summary: Loki's used to their taunting and teasing, the way Thor pretends he doesn't see the glares that his friends shoot at him. He at least knows that he can count on his mother and best friend to be there for him.He's been waiting. He has sensed a tension in the air around Fandral that wasn't there before. Like the last string holding up a wobbly bridge, he wants to know when he will snap. And if he'll be ready when he does.(I know I'm bad at summaries but I promise you it's better than it looks)
Relationships: Fandral & Thor, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Sigyn (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel), Sif & Warriors Three (Marvel)
Series: The Broken Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. It's Always Been This Way

**Author's Note:**

> A little background; It is a known fact among the Royal family that Loki is Jotunn, and so Loki never touched the casket or went to Earth after Thor, or tried to destroy Jotunheim. Also, Thor is part of the Avengers, but they are already a team that came together to face other, smaller forces, so Loki did not have anything to do with them.

_ The fearful king just sat on the throne as the young prince risked his life in place of him. He fought hard, but not enough. A sword pierced straight through his armor at the wrong time. He fell to the ground as the younger, bloodied prince ran to his older brother. He had shed just one tear before the anger overcame him. How dare their father just let him die like that? He screamed, throwing his swords like missiles at the enemies. He himself managed to knock out the whole other side. After he stabbed the last soldier, he dropped his weapons and looked up through the window of the castle to his father.  _

_ “How could you?!” He sobbed. “How could you let this happen?!” _

_ “My son, all things happen for a reaso-” _

_ “No! You could’ve stopped this! He didn’t have to die! You’re not even crying! You didn’t deserve him!” _

_ “Listen, my son, I-” _

_ “I am  _ **_not_ ** _ your son anymore.” With that, the young prince ripped the kingdom’s symbol patch off of his armor and ran to the woods, never to be seen again.  _

*Slam*

“Hey, what’s this, another love story?”

“I don’t read love stories, Thor, what do you want?”

“ _ How could you?”  _ Thor teased. “ _ How could you let this happen? How could you kill my love? Oh whyyyy?!”  _ I took the book quickly from his hands. I glared. He laughed. “Where do you even get these books?”

“The library.”

“We have a library?”

“Oh for the Norns’ sakes. You’ve lived here your whole life and never knew about the library that takes up a whole tower. How do you even pass your classes?” I remarked.

“I let father handle my grades, you know that, brother.” I rolled my eyes. Of course the oaf was too busy with his stupid hammer to bother actually learning anything. And he expected to be king. Pathetic. Not that I wanted to be king of course, but if this idiot was runner up I’d have been delighted to take his spot. 

“Ah yes, yet he couldn’t afford a little talk with the teachers to raise my grade last semester…”

“What was that brother?”

“Nothing. And I am not your brother.” I just had to keep pushing him away. Why?

“So, what are you up to?” He asked. I laughed.

“You want to know what I’m up to? You haven’t cared to see me in weeks!”

“Well I was hoping you’d join me to the training field with Sif and the warriors?”

“Thor, for the last time, I am not interested in rough housing with you and your band of hooligans. And they don’t care for me much either.”

“Of course they do! They speak of you all the time!” 

“That is called mocking.” I stand up and walk to the other side of my room.

“It is all good fun, Loki. They joke!” He walked behind me. I resisted the urge to say that Fandral beating me up in a back alley a few weeks ago was definitely ‘good fun’. I sigh instead. 

“Fine, but don’t expect me to join in. I’ll just work on my knife targets.” He smiled.

“Great! Let’s go!” He grabbed my wrist (completely ignoring the bandages) and pulled me out of my room and down the hallway. I winced at the sudden pain. I would’ve told him to stop, but I promised myself I would never tell him that I cut, so I held my breath and let him practically drag me down the stairs behind him. We went outside and down the massive hill to the training grounds. 

You might think that because these are royal grounds, that it must be a huge battlefield of horses and warriors and targets and chaos and beauty. It’s not. It’s just this fenced area of brown sand with a little shaded building on the edge where the horses’ stables are and where the bow and arrow targets are kept. Not at all fancy. Other than the great hall and that goddamned closet(don’t worry, I’ll explain), it’s my least favorite place in Asgard. The horses were calming, but ever since grade seven when Fandral spread a rumor that I did, uh, a thing, with one of the horses and gave birth to Odin’s eight-legged horse Sleipnir, I could never be seen around them. Granted, Sleipnir was my favorite horse, and the one that I had chosen as my own, but because of Fandral I couldn’t even look at him when he was around. Thanks. For a lot. 

When Thor and I got down there, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were all there and waiting. Great. 

“Hello friends!” Thor said, letting go of my wrist. I sighed in relief. They looked over and smiled, except Fandral. He wore a dark smirk. I knew one day he would hurt me, but I never would have expected what he did. But we’re not there yet, so let’s pretend I don’t know, shall we? Yes. 

“Hello, Thor. Loki.” Hogun nodded to me. He was the kindest. We used to be friends until Fandral spread the horse rumor to him. But he tried to ignore it and tried to be kind, which is more than any of them had done, so I appreciated him. I half smiled back, then turned to the rest of them. Volstagg tried to pretend I wasn’t there while he bearhugged Thor. Sif gave me a nasty glare, and I gave up and decided to head to the stable area to read or throw knives. As I walked past them, Fandral grabbed my wrist. I winced again. 

“Where are you going? Don’t you want to train with us?” He looked directly into my eyes and dug his nails into my bandage. I gasped and almost cried out, but held it in. 

“I’d rather practice on my own, or study for finals, you know, things you should be doing.” Bad idea to make a comeback, past me, but I guess you wouldn’t let your pride get hurt now would you? He dug his nails harder into my wrist and turned his hand in. 

“I will hurt you, you inconvenient little-” He got cut off as Thor and the others came back over. His nails left my wrist and I ran to the building, holding back tears. Once I got there I sat down and took out my journal. I tried to write, since it would calm me down, but my hand started shaking and I blacked out. The last thing I could remember before I came back to my senses was me sitting in the corner, the room spinning, and my wrists and forearms open and bloody. I tried to scream but I couldn’t breath, and then I passed out. My eyes opened in a panic as the room went back to normal and my mind let go of my suffering body. I went to get some new bandages for my wrists and cleaned off my dagger. This was a daily occurrence for me. 

  
  



	2. Some Things are Not Worth Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn makes her grand entrance, and Thor's friends are assholes. Again.

My panic attacks always took me into a deep, dark place that filled me with hatred(mainly of myself) and sadness. This of course got worse after, someone, and what would happen later with, uh, someone else, but none of these had happened yet, so this was just my natural anxiety. As of this part of the story, I'd been found attempting suicide a few days before, and naturally, the whole castle, and probably kingdom, knew. Thor had found me passed out on the floor with my eyes open and bleeding out from a wound in my chest, and took me to my mother who quickly fixed it. I of course wanted this private, but being a prince means privacy doesn’t exist, so the whole kingdom knew before I even woke up, or knew for that matter. Now you might be wondering why I didn’t know I tried to commit suicide. Whenever this happened, it would always be during a panic attack, so I was pretty much unaware of my body’s movements. Which meant I didn’t really know how bad it was until it was over. I thought this was important information that could be helpful later, but now back to the regularly scheduled story. 

After I cleaned my dagger, I started to feel light headed and my wrists stung bad, then I realized that I hadn’t wrapped them and I could’ve bled out. Whoops. I went back to the bench and unwrapped the new bandage. I needed to wrap it like ten times, since my skin was almost completely torn off. And you bet it hurt like hell. After I finished that, I washed the blood off my face(how that got there I will never know), And grabbed the rest of my daggers. I set up my targets and started throwing them. The whole time I was picturing my target as Fandral, but wishing it actually was him. Knife to the heart. Knife to the eye. Knife to the lung. Knife to a not so nice spot. Knife to the neck. Knife to Fandral. Knife to myself. I realized that I was slowly going into a another panic attack, so I set the knife down out of my shaking hands and sat down on the bench. I sat there for a while, just breathing. If only life could be that simple, breathing. My breath was shaky and a tear subconsciously rolled down my cheek. My hands closed and opened. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I sat there like that until all the noise in my head was gone and all I could hear was the warriors roughhousing. I took a deep breath and an arm slung around my shoulder. I didn’t bother to see who it was, I already knew.

“Hey, feeling okay?” Sigyn rubbed my arm. The only person I would even let get this close to me (Hey, don’t think anything, she’s my best friend, nothing more. Norns, you weird shippers.). My only real friend. I sighed and nodded. 

“J-just the...usual.” I could barely get that out as a whisper. I had a speech impediment when I was younger, it’s gone now but sometimes it shows up when things like this happen, so it was very hard to get words out right after. She reached to hold my hand for support, but pulled away when I winced. Even though my eyes were closed, I could almost hear her head lower as she realized what I had done. She wasn’t surprised, for I’ve known her all my life and she knows things that even Thor doesn’t, but even then she still got upset for me. Her fingertips lightly brushed the bandage.

“You’ve gotta stop doing this, L.” She squeezed my shoulder tighter. 

“I know...I just… d..don’t know h..how.” Another tear. She realized I knew very well that I had to stop, but also knew that talking about that wasn’t going to help the current situation. So she hugged me tighter. And I let her. She’s the only one that’s been able to calm me down other than Frigga, which isn’t too surprising. After a while, I hugged her back, and we sat there like that for a while. I took a deep breath, and slowly came to my senses, which wasn’t such a good thing. I lean away from her quickly, then losing my balance I grab her arms. “How did you get back here without passing Thor and the others?” She laughed at the worry in my face.

“There are back ways to get here that are not through the castle grounds. If anyone was to know that I’d expect it to be you. You did teach me this way after all.” She smiled and I loosened my grip. I was clearly still not back to my senses and I sighed, dropping my head. I looked up and put the best smile I could muster on my face.

“Thank you.”

“Always.” 

  
  
  


We decided to walk back to the castle, but it was not just as simple as that. Some guards were taking their breaks out where Sig and I usually cut through to avoid the training warriors, so we had to walk past Thor and the others. I was shaky and Sig insisted on holding my arm for support. I took a breath and we walked slowly out of the training house. Thor noticed as soon as we stepped foot out of the shade and ran to me, concerned. 

“Brother, you look unwell, what happened?” His booming voice made the other warriors look over.

“Nothing, Thor. I wish to go back to the castle. Now if you’ll excuse me-” I pulled away from Sigyn and started to walk towards the castle. I stumbled a little, turning back to look at Sig. She was talking with my brother, ignoring me and the other warriors. I shrugged,  _ easier escape.  _ But as I turned back around, I was shoved to the ground. My back hit hard, and catching myself on my arms was out of the option at the moment. I tried to get up as quickly as I could, as I had learned from my mother, but a large boot pressed my chest back to the ground. 

“Don’t think about going anywhere, we haven’t even started!” Fandral said with a nasty tone in his voice and an even nastier smirk. Sif came around from behind him then, and punched me square in the face. Fandral pressed harder at my chest, probably trying to snap my ribs, as I tried to pull myself away. Sif grabbed my wrists hard and pinned them over my head. I cried out in pain as she covered my mouth.

“We wouldn’t want the others hearing how pathetic you are, now would we?” She stuffed a rag in my mouth, which quickly bloodied from my bleeding nose and mouth. Then they both went on, kicking me, punching me, hitting me, pulling at my hair. I curled up into as much of a ball as I could, screaming as tears left my eyes. I heard screams in the distance, but I couldn’t tell if they were telling them to stop or encouraging them on. I squeezed my eyes shut, enduring it as much as I could, until one of them stopped suddenly and pulled away. I heard a set of footsteps coming rushed in my direction.

“What in Valhalla are you doing to him?!” I heard Sigyn yell at my attacker. 

“Giving him what he deserves.” Fandral responded, moving his foot from my ribs and kicking me again in the face. His weight suddenly left mine and I opened my eyes to see him on the ground to the right of me. I looked up to see Sigyn leaning over me. I took the rag from my mouth and her eyes widened as I coughed up a little blood.

“We need to bring you to Frigga.” She helped me sit up, and I pushed away, standing up on my own. 

“I’m fine, Sig. This has happened before.” I turned away, limping a bit. She didn’t take that as an answer. I turned back to see her walking swiftly to Fandral, who was still sitting on the ground. She looked him in the eye and kicked him back down on his back. She looked at me with a satisfied smirk. I laughed a little, then stopped when she became serious again. 

“If you won’t let me bring you to your mother than I’ll tell Thor.”

“Wait!” I said, grabbing her wrist. “Where is he? Why didn’t he stop Fandral?” 

“He, Hogun and Volstagg went to talk to the guards out back after Thor asked me what happened with you. They didn’t see what was happening,” Of course, my ever ignorant brother once again missed an attack right under his nose. “But I’d be happy to fill him in-”

“No!... I’ll talk to Frigga.” I sighed. She smiled.

“Good choice.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry if the writing is a bit awkward. I've gotten a lot better since I've started this, and part 3 and 4, and even part 2 is a lot better, so just trust me when I say to wait for it :P

**Author's Note:**

> I have already finished this entire part, as well as another two parts of this series, but I will be spreading out my updates so that I don't rush myself, because there will be 6 parts all together and I am on part 4 right now.
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter! I promise this story gets a lot more interesting as it goes on. I also wrote this in May 2019, so expect some changes in my writing as it goes on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
